Une autre fin banal
by La Chippie
Summary: Suite "à la Rowling" de ma fic "Banal? Et fière!" Ne peux se lire sans avoir lu l'autre partie. Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

**Hellow ! **

**Alors comme promis, voici la fin « à la Rowling » de « Banal ? Et fière ! ». Je publierais 1 chapitre tout les deux jours ! Merci à Parvati78 pour la correction, et merci à vous d'avoir continuer à faire vivre Silou.**

**La Chippie**

**Ps : Je sais que les GSM n'existait pas encore en 1980, mais c'est ma fic, alors je les crée quand même. POUF ! Voila, c'est fait ! Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 25 bis : 2 ans plu tard…**

Depuis maintenant quelques mois, je vis officiellement chez Remus. Au bout de deux ans et demi de relation, j'en suis à vivre chez mon homme, et je l'en remercie souvent. Je n'aurais jamais supporté de vivre chez mon père sans Caro.

Celle-ci s'est mariée en octobre dernier. Le mariage était magnifique, et elle encore plus. Ma sœur s'appelle maintenant Caro Crivey, et je ne m'y habitue toujours pas.

Je vais à l'université sorcière de Londres depuis un an maintenant, et j'étudie la psychomagie. Devinez qui est dans ma classe ! Carrie Taylor ! Et devinez le pire ! Elle sort avec mon frère, Josh ! En fait, si elle a été aussi gentille avec moi, et la moins pire des PDS, c'est qu'elle a toujours eu un petit faible pour mon grand frère, et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit fâché après elle. Bref, malgré ses copines, je m'entends assez bien avec elle. Bon, ce n'est pas ma meilleure amie non plus, je la supporte, on va dire ça comme ça.

Par ce beau dimanche du printemps 1980, je me réveille tard, contente d'avoir enfin bien dormi. Entre les études, ma vie sociale et le boulot, j'ai du mal à me reposer, et Remus, inquiet, m'a ordonné de ne pas me réveiller avant midi. Il a kidnappé tout les réveils, même ma baguette, fermé les rideaux, et m'a demandé de dormir.

C'est donc fraîche comme une rose que j'ouvre les yeux, et m'étire. Le cerf près de la fenêtre se recule un peu, et je retombe dans mon lit pour soupirer de bien-être.

…

Heu, je viens bien de dire qu'il y avait un cerf près de ma fenêtre ?

Je me relève rapidement et fixe l'animal.

Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Sans lâcher le cerf des yeux, je cherche ma baguette à tâtons sur la table de nuit, et jure quand je me souviens qu'elle est avec Remus. J'espère qu'il est à la maison !

'Remus ?', appelai-je en espérant qu'il m'entendra. 'REMUS !'

Rien. Y a un cerf dans ma chambre, et personne pour me sauver. Il va peut-être me manger, et me recracher ensuite, et y aura personne pour tenter de me ranimer.

Je déglutis en entendant une respiration assez forte à côté de moi, et je recule rapidement en voyant le gros chien noir. C'est aussi à ce moment-là que j'entends Remus rentrer.

'REMUS ! Y'A UN CERF ET UN CHIEN TOUT MOCHE DANS LA CHAAAAAAAMBRE !', hurlai-je, et aussitôt Remus arrive en courant.

Quand il constate ma pâleur, il sort sa baguette. Mais en voyant les animaux, il la baisse et fronce les sourcils.

'Les gars, c'est vraiment pas drôle.', lance-t-il, et le chien émet un genre d'aboiement qui ressemble fort à un rire.

Il descend du lit, et le cerf s'approche un peu de moi. Je saute sur mes pieds, prends une position de ninja et lui lance un regard noir.

'T'approche pas de moi, caribou !'

Je me tourne alors vers Remus.

'Dis Dr. Doolittle, tu les connais ?'

'Oui.', répond Remus avec un sourire amusé.

Son regard glisse sur moi, et quand ses yeux retombent dans les miens, ils brillent.

'Oui, je les connais. Ce sont de vieilles connaissances.'

Je hausse les sourcils.

'Des connaissances ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent dans la… T'APPROCHE PAS JE T'AI DIT !', criai-je, et le cerf se recule alors que le chien remue la queue.

C'est là que je remarque le rat sur son dos.

'AAAAAAH, UN RAT !'

Je cours vers l'extrémité du lit et, sans toucher le sol, je saute dans les bras de Remus, qui me tient contre lui. Il jette sa tête en arrière pour rire, et je vois qu'il commence à avoir un fou rire.

'Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? D'où ils sortent ces animaux, merde !'

Remus ne me répond pas, trop occupé à rire, et je sursaute en entendant trois autres rires derrière moi.

Sirius, James et Peter se tiennent l'un l'autre, morts de rire.

Ils sont où les animaux ? Ils les ont mangés ?

Non, stop… Est-ce que c'est possible que…

'Vous… vous êtes des Animagi ?', demandai-je, alors que Remus me dépose doucement par terre.

Pour répondre à ma question, Sirius se retransforme en chien et saute sur le lit.

'Patmol…', soufflai-je, comprenant enfin d'où vient ce surnom.

'Cornedrue et Queudver !', m'exclamai-je en regardant James et Peter. 'Wow !'

Sirius s'approche de moi, et je recule encore contre Remus.

'Heu, Sirius… J'ai peur des chiens… Alors si tu pouvais…'

Sirius reprend son apparence, et me fait une mine boudeuse.

'T'as peur des chiens ? Tu vis avec un loup-garou, mais t'as peur des chiens ?'

'Ouais…'

Je lui fais un sourire d'excuse.

'Je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner.', annonce Remus.

Il pose un baiser sur ma tempe, puis fait signe aux gars de sortir.

'Venez, laissez-la s'habiller.'

XxX

Je mange mon petit déjeuner, tout en fixant les garçons qui rient encore de ma réaction. Remus m'a expliqué qu'ils ont fait ça dans le but d'être de l'accompagner lors des pleines lunes.

'Ah, c'est pour ça que tu acceptes qu'eux soient là, et moi non…', concluais-je en ne quittant pas Sirius des yeux.

D'un coup, je lui trouve une attitude de clébard dans tout ce qu'il fait…

'Oui.'

'Et pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?', questionnai-je, un peu vexée.

'En fait, Silou, on pensait vraiment te l'avoir déjà dit…', répond James, un peu mal à l'aise.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et veux leur répondre qu'ils ont peut-être rêvé, quand mon téléphone sonne. Je cours pour décrocher et soupire en voyant le nom de mon patron, Mr. Krevinck, apparaître sur l'écran.

'Silou Demonds, j'écoute.'

'Miss Demonds ! Où est le dossier de Gravitz ?'

Je vais bien, merci. Et vous ?

'Dans votre bureau, Monsieur. Deuxième tiroir à gauche.'

'Je ne le trouve pas, je… Ah, si, je l'ai.'

Puis il me raccroche au nez.

'Au revoir, Monsieur Krevinck.', dis-je tout de même, tout en jetant mon GSM sur le canapé, lasse.

Quand je me retourne, c'est pour voir les quatre Maraudeurs me regarder avec les sourcils froncés.

'Même le dimanche ?', demande simplement Sirius.

'Comme tu vois. Bon, je vais prendre ma douche.', annonçai-je avant que Remus n'ouvre la bouche.

Je sais ce qu'il va dire, il répète la même chose depuis quelques mois maintenant.

« Laisse tomber ce travail, Silou, occupe-toi de tes études. Tu vas te tuer à ce rythme. Je travaillerai, moi. »

Ok, mais où ? Où est-ce qu'ils le prendront, et le garderont ? Remus a eu beaucoup de petits boulots depuis Poudlard, mais aucun de ses patrons n'a voulu le garder quand ils se sont rendu compte qu'il était un loup-garou. Remus vivait dans un piètre studio, et j'avais réussi à le faire entrer chez « Midway », une agence de voyage qui semblait assez tolérante. Il en a profité pour quitter son studio, et venir vivre dans cet appartement. Mais le patron de Midway a changer en cours de route, et le nouveau a viré Remus.

En venant m'installer chez lui, il avait déjà trois mois de loyer en retard, et une ardoise à effacer dans le bar du coin. J'avais donné toute mes économies pour payer, et ensuite pris ce travail chez Krevinck Compagny.

J'allais donc en cours, puis courrais au boulot, pour revenir ici m'occuper des mes cours, et de Remus. Au début, j'avais du mal à gérer, je l'avoue, mais maintenant je suis une pro dans le déjeuner en cinq minutes, et la sieste-express dans le métro.

Remus, bien évidemment, se sent mal à l'aise. Il a l'impression que c'est de sa faute, qu'il profite de moi, et que j'ai cette impression aussi. Il commence à me fatiguer…

Je prends une douche rapide et m'enveloppe dans le peignoir de Remus, plus long que le mien. Mais cette précaution est inutile, vu que les Maraudeurs sont partis. Il ne reste que Remus, qui vient de s'emparer de mon portable. Quand il m'entend, il tourne le portable vers moi, et je vois que je reçois un nouvel appel.

'C'est qui « Imbécile » ?', me demande-t-il alors que ça sonne toujours.

Je plisse aussitôt les yeux, et m'approche pour lui prendre le portable des mains.

'Miller.', répondis-je sombrement.

Remus rit, alors que je décroche.

'Quoi ?', lançai-je rapidement sans saluer.

'Apprends à dire « Allo », Demonds. On dirait un mec qui parle, c'est moche. ' Me dit la voix désagréable de Mikael Miller de l'autre côté du fil.

Miller, c'est le neveu de mon patron. Une vraie merde. Détestez-le, c'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire pour me faire plaisir, vraiment.

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?', l'interrogeai-je en ignorant sa remarque.

'Je veux que tu rappliques au bureau. Mon oncle cherche plusieurs dossiers, et j'ai rien trouvé dans ton bureau.'

'T'as fouillé mon bureau ?'

'Ouais. Tu sais que t'as des sous-vêtements de rechange là-dedans ?'

'Miller, je vais arriver dans pas longtemps, et tu vas mourir, tu comprends ce que je dis ? Tu vas mourir.'

'Ok, à tout de suite !'

Je raccroche en criant de rage, et me prends la tête entre les mains pour me calmer. Je sens les bras de Remus se poser sur mes hanches et me tirer vers lui.

'Tu vas y aller ?'

'Oui.', répondis-je en posant ma tête contre son épaule, et mes bras autour de sa taille.

'Je voulais qu'on passe un dimanche ensemble. Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas retrouvé toi et moi.'

Je reconnais la tristesse dans sa voix, et le serre contre moi.

'Je suis désolée.'

Je ne peux pas dire plus, parce que je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai, et ce soir, nous sommes invités chez les Potter. Et demain, ben… j'ai cours… Mardi c'est la pleine lune… et le reste de la semaine je suis overbookée. Je n'avais vraiment que ce dimanche. Je soupire.

'Pardonne-moi. Je suis une piètre petite amie, hein ?'

Remus me recule aussitôt de lui, et me regarde dans les yeux.

'Je t'interdis de dire ça, Silou. C'est moi qui ne te mérite pas.'

Je pose mes mains sur mes hanches et pique son torse avec mon doigt.

'Je. T'interdis. De. Parler. Comme. Ca !'

Je finis par un coup de poing, et lui lance un regard noir quand je vois que je me suis fait plus mal qu'à lui.

'C'est vrai Silou, tu fais tout pour…', commence-t-il, et je crie de nouveau, sentant le discours de tous les jours arriver.

'Si tu me répètes encore une fois que j'en fais trop, et que tu ferais mieux de partir pour me rendre la vie plus facile, je t'abats !'

'Silou, ne t'énerve pas, je…'

'Je m'énerve si je veux ! TU M'ENERVES ! T'en as pas marre de toujours raconter les mêmes conneries, encore et encore ? TU FAIS CHIER !'

Sur ces mots, je marche rapidement vers ma chambre, où je commence à m'habiller. Il me rejoint après seulement quelques minutes, et quand je le vois dans l'encadrement de la porte, triste et abattu, je sens le remords me submerger et les larmes monter. Je cours vers lui, lui saute dessus pour mettre mes jambes autour de ses hanches, et cache mon visage dans son cou.

'Je suis désolée ! Pardonne-moi ! Je voulais pas crier comme ça, pardon.'

Je l'embrasse partout, et il me serre tellement contre lui que je respire difficilement, mais je n'y prête pas attention.

'Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait.', répétai-je en l'embrassant encore et encore.

Je commence à pleurer contre lui, il avance dans la chambre et s'assied sur le lit, moi toujours autour de lui.

'Ne pleure pas, mon ange. S'il te plait.'

Il me caresse les cheveux et essaye de me reculer doucement pour voir mon visage, mais je le serre contre moi, ne voulant pas le regarder dans les yeux, honteuse.

Il attend alors que je me calme, et après ma crise de larme, il me force à le regarder. Il efface les larmes avec son pouce et pose son front contre le mien.

'C'est moi qui demande ton pardon. Je n'arrête pas de te mettre en colère ces derniers temps.', murmure-t-il.

'Non, c'est moi qui me mets trop vite en colère.'

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser chaste et doux, pour me faire pardonner. Mais le loup en lui pousse un grognement, et Remus m'attire contre lui pour approfondir notre baiser. Il tombe en arrière, et dégage la chemise que je n'ai pas eu le temps de fermer.

XxX

'T'avais dit que t'arrivait rapidement.', reproche Miller dès que je franchis la porte de mon bureau.

Il est appuyé dessus, et lit apparemment mon livre de sociologie, que j'ai laissé au bureau.

'Et pour moi, rapidement, ça veut pas dire une heure.', continue-t-il.

Je vais vers lui, lui arrache le livre, lui fais un grand sourire pendant que je m'empare des dossiers que je possède, et part rejoindre mon patron. Il me suit, perplexe, puis lâche :

'Tu sens le sexe, Demonds.'

'Ouais, je viens de prendre mon pied, ducon. Bonjour Monsieur Krevinck !', saluai-je en entrant dans le bureau de mon patron.

Monsieur Krevinck est comme son neveu. Grand, mince, brun, les yeux bleus, et beau.

Mais aussi désagréable, égocentrique, pourri-gâté et irrespectueux.

'Demonds, dites-moi que ce sont les dossiers !', me dit-il en guise de bonjour.

Je lui tends les dossiers demandés, et il me les arrache presque. Il les ouvre et Miller va se poster près de la fenêtre, puis me fixe jusqu'à ce que je lui rende son regard. Il se pince ensuite le nez, et fait comme si ça puait.

Je me gratte la joue avec le doigt d'honneur qui lui est destiné, et fais un sourire à Krevinck qui me lance un bref regard.

'C'est bon Demonds, merci.'

'Autre chose, Monsieur ?'

'Oui, j'aimerais que vous classiez les dossiers dans le bureau d'à côté.'

'Monsieur, on est dimanche, et…'

'Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous paye vos heures sup !', me coupe Krevinck de mauvaise humeur.

Encore heureux !

Je soupire, et rejoint le bureau d'à côté, Miller sur mes talons.

'T'as rien d'autre à faire que de me suivre, Miller ?'

'Non, je voulais juste te dire que moi je vais avec Sofia me balader en ville, et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?'

Je me tourne vers lui, lui lançant un regard noir, et il me fait un grand sourire.

'Je vais essayer de peaufiner mon plan pour t'écraser de la terre, ordure.', sifflai-je en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Voila, ça c'était Miller. Sofia c'est sa petite amie, et la comptable du sixième étage, pour ceux que ça intéresse.

Bon, alors, ces dossiers… Pouah, c'est vrai que je sens le sexe…

XxX

Je souris en voyant le petit Harry marcher à quatre pattes jusqu'à moi. Je m'assieds par terre et lui tends les bras. Il y parvient enfin, et je lui fais un gros câlin.

'Mon bébé !'

Je le fais s'assoir face à moi, sur mes jambes, et lui tends mes lèvres. Il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'il y dépose les siennes, et se recule en riant. Je le rejoins dans son rire, et le serre contre moi.

'Harry ! Pourquoi t'as pas 25 ans, je t'aurais épousé !'

'Et Remus ?', rigole Sirius en s'agenouillant près de nous.

Je fais mine de le regarder avec des yeux étonnés, la joue de Harry collée à la mienne.

'Qui ça ?'

'Hé ben, t'as vu un peu l'effet que tu fais aux femmes, Harry ? T'es un bon filleul, je suis fier de toi !'

Il veut me prendre Harry des bras, mais celui-ci s'accroche à moi et se cache dans mon cou. Je commence à narguer Sirius, et me lève.

'Dans tes dents, le parrain. Maintenant si tu veux bien nous excuser, on a du temps à rattraper !'

Je pars rejoindre Lily dans la cuisine, laissant les Maraudeurs rire de Sirius, qui boude.

'Salut Silou. Ah, tu as trouvé Harry !'

'Je le trouverai toujours, c'est mon âme sœur, Lily.', lui expliquai-je comme si c'était évident.

Elle se met à rire franchement et secoue la tête.

XxX

Lundi. Je déteste le lundi. Qui a inventé le lundi ? Qui s'est dit, un matin, aujourd'hui, je veux que ça soit un jour de torture pour le monde entier, petit ou grand, et je veux que ce soit le début du calvaire. Appelons ce jour « Lundi », et faisons le revenir tous les sept jours !

Gros minable !

Sans réveiller Remus, je prends mon sac de cours et vais vers le campus de l'Université Sorcière de Londres. Comme chaque jour, j'attends Carrie Taylor devant le bâtiment où on a cours. Elle arrive cinq minutes après moi, et je la salue rapidement. Je grogne en entendant Miller nous demander de l'attendre. Je l'ignore et continue d'avancer. Mais Carrie, toujours aussi gentille (je vous jure que c'est vrai. Je suis plus méchante qu'elle !), l'attend sagement. J'entre dans l'auditorium, et me cherche une place.

Oui, en plus de devoir supporter Miller au boulot, je dois le supporter en cours. Mais heureusement qu'on n'en a qu'un en commun : Sociologie.

Au fait, je fais des études pour devenir psychomage. Je suis en plein dans ma deuxième année. Plus que trois ans et trois mois… Tuez-moi.

'Merci de m'avoir gardé une place, Demonds.', dit Miller en prenant place à côté de moi.

'Je te hais.'

'Mikael, laisse-moi me mettre entre vous, c'est mieux.', propose Carrie en voyant le sourire provocateur de Miller.

'Mais non, Carrie, on va rester calmes. Hein Demonds ?'

'Sors de ma vie.'

Carrie n'a pas l'air rassurée, mais s'assied quand même, non sans avoir dit à Miller de ne pas me chercher.

Mais cet idiot a l'air de s'ennuyer dès la seconde où le prof ouvre la bouche, et se tourne vers moi.

'Dis, Demonds, t'aurais pas pris du poids ?'

Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas me mettre à hurler, et inspire profondément. Je me mets alors à fixer le prof, me concentrant pour n'entendre que lui. Ca ne marche que cinq minutes, le temps que Miller attaque à nouveau.

'Au fait, j'ai trouvé un truc dans ton bureau l'autre fois. Un carnet. Avec des notes. C'est les notes que tu attribues aux performances sexuelles de ton mec ?'

'Va te faire foutre, Miller.'

Ce n'est pas du tout les notes que j'attribue à Remus, ce sont les notes de cours.

'8 sur 20 c'est nul, non ?'

'Miller, ta gueule.'

'Tu vaux quoi, toi ? 2 ?'

Je prends mon livre, le frappe en plein le visage, et le bruit fait même arrêter le prof.

'Putain, Demonds, t'es malade ?', crie Miller en voyant son nez saigner.

'Non, je vais bien, merci. Toi par contre, t'es con.'

Il veut riposter quand le prof nous coupe.

'Numéro 98308 (moi) et 97363 (Miller), vous sortez.'

Je rougis en sentant tout les regards sur moi, et je me tourne vers Miller, en colère. A cause de lui, je vais encore rater un cours, et devoir étudier le chapitre toute seule.

'C'EST TA FAUTE !', hurlons-nous en même temps.

'Quoi ?', s'énerve Miller. 'La mienne ? C'est toi qui me frappes!'

'Et toi ! Tu me provoques depuis le début ! '

'Pfeu, c'est un sujet si sensible chez toi ? C'est qu'il y a du vrai ?'

'Oh, Miller, va mourir, si tu savais comme je te hais !'

'DEHORS !', crie le prof.

XxX

'Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver si vite, Silou.', me réprimande Caro de l'autre côté de la ligne.

Je suis dans le métro, en route pour le travail, et je lui ai passé un coup de fil pour savoir comment elle va.

'Je sais, Caro, mais il me met hors de moi. Il a dit que j'étais un deux ! Un DEUX !'

'Trois.', lâche mon voisin, et je lui lance un regard ahuri.

'C'est la journée du clown ?', lui demandai-je, et il rougit.

'Qu'est-ce que se passe ?', questionne Caro.

'Rien, laisse tomber. Bon, je te laisse, je suis arrivée.'

Une fois chez Krevinck Compagny, je monte direct au troisième étage, celui de mon bureau. Marissa, une autre assistante de Krevinck, me sourit gentiment.

'Dure journée, Silou ?', s'enquit-elle en voyant ma tête.

'T'as pas idée…', grommelai-je en entrant dans mon bureau.

Je grogne en voyant les dossiers sur la table. Ca va être une longue soirée…

XxX

On est mardi soir, et je rentre du boulot, crevée. Il doit être pas loin de 22 heures, et je transplane directement chez mon père, vu que Remus y est sûrement en compagnie de Lucas, se préparant pour la pleine lune.

Effectivement, je les trouve tous les deux, accompagnés d'Emma et de mon père, dans la cuisine, en train de se remplir l'estomac.

'Bonsoir !', lançai-je en m'affalant sur une chaise

Je passe ma main sur la tête de Leo, très silencieux. Tout comme Lia et Luis, qui mangent en silence.

'Bonsoir Silou ! Tu as une mine à faire peur !', me salue Lucas avec un grand sourire.

'Tu t'es regardé ?', plaisantai-je.

'Dès que c'est possible. Et dieu que je suis beau !'

'Tu t'es regardé dans le noir ?'

Il plisse les yeux, et sourit.

'Tu as plus de répartie qu'avant. Tu t'entraînes ?'

'Tous les jours.'

'Miller ?'

'Miller.'

Lucas rit de bon cœur, et je sens la main de Remus se poser sur ma cuisse. Je lui fais un sourire et un clin d'œil.

XxX

03h43… Je passe une main sur mon visage, et ferme mon livre de psychologie. Emma en face de moi, fait la comptabilité du magasin, et les trois enfants Tumble, eux, fixent la lune, figés comme des statues.

Mon père vient de partir aller voir comment se portent nos loups, vu que les Maraudeurs ne sont pas libres ce soir. James doit rester auprès de sa famille, Sirius est en mission pour l'Ordre, et Peter… ben, je sais pas du tout où il traîne, celui-là…

Je me lève alors pour me dégourdir les jambes et vais pour préparer une autre tasse de café. Je prends une tasse, quand mon regard tombe sur une fiole. Il y est écrit « Remus » en lettres dorées.

Non… Ne me dites pas que…

'Emma, tu as bien envoyé la fiole de potion à Remus, hein ?'

'Heu, j'ai demandé à Lucas de le faire…', répond Emma, me lançant un regard inquiet.

Je ne réponds pas, et me précipite vers la porte, pour aller sauver mon père. Je tâte ma poche arrière pour y trouver ma baguette, et la sors. Quand j'arrive près de la cabane, la porte s'ouvre brutalement, et je vois mon père en sortir rapidement, un loup sur le dos. Je reconnais Lucas, mais vois aussi Remus derrière eux, prenant son élan pour bondir sur mon père et son meilleur ami. Je m'approche encore et vise Remus de ma baguette.

'_Stupéfix_ !'

Malheureusement, il bondit, et évite donc mon sort, mais dans un élan héroïque grotesque, je saute moi aussi, et le pousse à l'intérieur de la cabane. La porte se ferme, et je m'écarte rapidement de lui.

La porte ne s'ouvre pas de l'intérieur. Il faut poser la main sur la poignée, et le contact humain l'active. Et de l'autre côté, on a besoin d'un sort.

Je suis coincée. Avec mon petit ami, qui pour l'instant n'a qu'une envie : me tuer.

**Voila ! **

**A mercredi donc pour la suite ! Une review ?**

**Ps : J'attends toujours vos questions pour l'interview des personnages -)**

**Love, **

**La Chippie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ! Voila, le deuxième chapitre, très court, je vous previens. L'épilogue arrivera vendredi, et puis c'est congé pour bibi !**

**RAR à la fin.**

**Enjoy… Ou pas…**

**Chapitre 26 bis : Un adieu déchirant…**

Je regarde le loup en face de moi me montrer ses crocs, et je pointe ma baguette sur lui.

'Remus, c'est moi. Silou.'

Je sais qu'il est là-dedans, dans ce corps animal, et qu'il me regarde, impuissant. Le loup a pris le dessus, et mes paroles n'ont aucun pouvoir sur lui. Il se met en position, et s'apprête à me sauter dessus quand je lui envoie un sort. Il l'évite de peu, et en profite pour me sauter dessus. Je sens qu'il me griffe le bras, et hurle avant d'incanter un _Protego_ qui le fait rebondir, et le lance dans l'autre coin de la cabane.

J'entends des grognements de l'autre côté de la porte, et mon père crier à Emma de lui apporter sa baguette.

Je dois tenir, encore quelques secondes...

Je tente de lancer un _Stupéfix _sur l'animal, mais il l'évite en renversant une étagère sur moi. Je lâche ma baguette, qui roule sur le côté, et le loup, pour me narguer, marche dessus. Je gémis quand j'entends un « crac », et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Ma baguette…

'SILIMOUNA ! Tiens bon !'

'Pa…papa, je t'en prie, fais vite !', criai-je en reculant.

Le loup a l'air de vouloir s'amuser, et se rapproche lentement de moi.

'Remus, je t'en prie…', suppliai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Je commence à sangloter, puis hurle en sentant que le loup vient de me jeter contre l'autre mur, tête la première. Un liquide chaud coule le long de ma tempe, et je me mets à pleurer pour de bon, tellement j'ai peur.

Je n'ai pas peur pour moi. Non.

J'ai peur qu'à son réveil, Remus culpabilise tellement de ma mort qu'il enclenche la sienne. J'ai peur qu'il reste tout seul. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit plus jamais heureux. J'ai peur de le perdre.

A nouveau, le loup lève ses griffes vers moi, et me griffe le bras. Je hurle, et c'est pile à ce moment que la porte s'ouvre. Je ne vois plus ce qui se passe autour de moi, je plonge dans le noir.

XxX

J'entends Howard et Caro chuchoter près de moi, et je grimace en sentant mon mal de crâne.

'Howard, reste avec elle, je vais chercher le médecin.', murmure Caro, et je l'entends partir à toute vitesse.

'Silou ? Ouvre les yeux, s'il te plait.', me demande doucement Howard.

Je lui obéis difficilement, et grogne en voyant la forte lumière qui m'aveugle. Howard me serre la main, et je tourne la tête vers lui.

'Salut.', me dit-il avec un sourire triste.

Je ne réponds pas, et me relève brusquement.

'Remus. Comment va Remus ? Il est où ?'

Howard se mord la lèvre et lâche ma main, pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains.

'Silou, Remus t'a donné une lettre. Mais tu dois me promettre de rester calme, d'accord ? Il va bien.'

J'acquiesce, peu rassurée, et tourne la tête vers Caro, qui vient d'apparaitre avec Julian et un médecin. Ledit médecin s'approche de moi, et commence à m'examiner.

'Il est où Remus ?', répétai-je, la voix tremblante.

Je n'aime pas le regard que mes amis me lancent, et les supplie des yeux de me répondre.

'Silou, on a deux choses à t'annoncer.', commence Caro.

Elle remercie le médecin et s'installe sur mon lit.

'Quoi ?'

'Minou, tu es enceinte.', m'annonce-t-elle

Je la regarde comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

'Ca explique ta mauvaise humeur.', ajoute Howard avec un petit sourire.

'Je suis… je vais… être maman ?', balbutiai-je en posant mes mains sur mon ventre.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Je vais être maman ! Remus et moi allons être parents !

'Où est Remus ?', redemandai-je, inquiète à nouveau.

Caro et Howard se regardent, et celui-ci se lève pour me tendre une lettre.

« _Silou,_

_Je m'en veux. Je suis un monstre. J'ai failli te tuer, et si ç'avait été le cas, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné. Je ne veux plus jamais te faire subir une telle épreuve, tu mérites tellement mieux que moi._

_Je pars, je te laisse l'appartement. J'espère que tu pourras un jour me pardonner de t'avoir blessée. Je le savais pourtant que j'étais dangereux, mais j'ai été égoïste, encore une fois._

_Je ne suis pas capable de garder un travail, ni de prendre soin de toi. Tu es une perle dont la valeur dépasse de loin la mienne._

_Prends soin de toi._

_Remus. »_

Non… non… NON !

Je pleure et me débats dans mon lit pour enlever tout les fils qui me retiennent. Il faut que je le retrouve, il faut que je le retienne. On va être parents ! Il ne peut pas partir. Il m'avait promis de rester, il m'avait promis !

'Silou, arrête !', crie ma sœur en retenant mes mains.

'Non ! Remus ! REMUS !'

Je me débats de plus en plus fort, et arrive à m'arracher au lit. Je tombe à terre, mes jambes ne pouvant plus me porter. Howard m'aide aussitôt à me relever, et me retient dans ses bras.

'Silou, calme-toi, tu es enceinte ! C'est pas bon pour le bébé !'

Je sens tout à coup la colère m'envahir, et je lui donne un coup de poing à l'épaule.

'Mais le père de ce bébé, il est où ? Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas retenu ? IL EST OU ?'

Je le pousse et cours aussi vite que je peux pour sortir de l'hôpital. J'entends Howard et Caro courir derrière moi.

'Silou, reviens !', hurle Caro, mais je l'ignore et sors de l'hôpital.

Je transplane aussitôt chez moi.

Howard apparait devant moi, et cette fois-ci, il me suit sans broncher, sans me retenir. J'arrive devant notre appartement, et l'ouvre rapidement avec la clé que Howard me tend.

En entrant, j'ai senti que tout avait changé. Les meubles sont encore là, notre odeur aussi, mais il manque quelque chose.

Je cours vers la chambre à coucher, et l'ouvre. Il ne reste que mes vêtements. Pas une seule trace de Remus.

'Non…'

Je pose mes mains sur ma bouche et les larmes coulent à flot.

'NON !'

C'est tout ce que je sais dire. Non. Je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme ça. Non…

Je sens les bras de Howard m'envelopper, et je laisse libre cours à ma peine.

**Voila, that's it ! **

**Dégouté ? Envie de pleurer ? Haha, désolée !**

**RAR :**

**Jude, je sais que c'est moche, mais comme tu dis, fallait une fin à la Rowling…**

**La Fourchette, j'espère que tu es moins choqué qu'hier ! Tu m'as fais rire, mais je me suis demander si je devais appeler le SAMU ou un truc du genre… Ah, et merci pour toute tes questions géniale, j'ai bien ris, et j'espère pouvoir y trouver des réponses ! Je te n'aime !**

**Nessa, merci, je suis bien contente que ca t'es plu ! T'es bien la seule à pas avoir mis le mot « nooon » dans ta review, hihi. Un gros bisous ma puce !**


	3. Epilogue

**Coucou mes chéries ! Je sais, j'ai du retard, mais y'avait le réveillon, puis Noël, et tout ça, et bref, je n'étais même pas chez moi en plus, je ne vais pas vous racontez ma vie, mais l'année se termine très bien pour moi !**

**Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël en retard mes puces, et une bonne année 2011 ! **

**Mais pour l'instant, enjoy.**

**Ps : Merci Parvati78 pour la correction !**

**Epilogue**

_16 ans plus tard._

'Maman, je te promets que tu n'es pas forcée de venir.', m'assure Amy.

'Et moi je te dis que je vais venir. Tu n'as que dix ans, je ne vais pas te laisser te promener toute seule par ce temps !', lui répondis-je en enfilant ma veste.

'Howard, Isaac, Victor !', criai-je en direction de la cuisine, où mes trois hommes tentent de finir de manger.

'Papa !', hurle Amy, et je lui lance un regard noir.

Cette petite est en pleine crise d'ado, alors qu'elle a à peine dix ans. Qu'est-ce que ça sera à quatorze ans ? J'ai peur.

Ah, oui, vous ne devez pas comprendre grand-chose… Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

Il y a seize ans, quand Remus est parti, je suis restée très proche de Howard. Il m'a aidé dans ma peine, et m'a supporté quand Sirius est allé en prison et que les Potter sont morts. Il m'a même aidée à adopter Harry, mais le petit avait été placé chez sa tante.

Avec le temps, je suis tombé amoureuse de lui, sans pour autant oublier Remus. J'ai l'impression parfois que Remus était un rêve…Un rêve magnifique, qui a viré au cauchemar…

Mais pour rendre hommage à mon rêve, j'ai appelé mon premier fils Isaac, comme le grand-père de Remus. Howard m'a ensuite donné deux autres enfants, Victor, cinq ans, et Amy, dix ans. Isaac en a maintenant seize… Il lui ressemble beaucoup. Il a ses yeux, et sa chevelure. Mais il est aussi très intelligent, et beau.

Fort heureusement, il n'est pas comme les enfants de Lucas (qui ont bien grandi !), et ne porte aucune gène de loup.

'On est là !', annonce Isaac en me souriant.

Il a encore un peu de miel sur le coin de la bouche, et je l'essuie avec mon pouce. Il secoue la tête pour que j'arrête, et le fait lui-même, puis me sourit.

'Il faudrait que t'arrêtes de me prendre pour Vic, Maman.'

Je ricane et me tourne vers mon petit dernier, assis sur l'escalier pour lacer ses chaussures.

'Tu veux que je t'aide, chéri ?', lui proposai-je.

'Non, je suis grand !', me dit-il tout simplement, sans lever la tête.

Je me tourne vers Howard, qui sourit fièrement à son fils, et lui fais un regard faussement triste.

'Mes enfants n'ont plus besoin de moi !'

Je fais trembler ma lèvre inférieure, et il se met à rire.

'Mais non, mon amour, ils auront toujours besoin de toi. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.'

Il pose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, et Victor grimace.

'Beurk.', conclut-il.

'Gros jaloux.', répliquai-je en prenant le bras d'Isaac et en sortant.

Howard se charge de transplaner avec les petits, et moi je tiens fermement mon fils.

Une fois sur le chemin du Commerce, je lâche Isaac, qui pose un baiser sur ma joue, et me tourne pour prendre la main de Victor.

'Maman, je veux entrer là !', s'écrie aussitôt Amy.

Vous savez à qui elle ressemble ? A Caro…

Oui, exactement. L'horreur.

XxX

Le chemin du Commerce, c'est un peu le chemin de Traverse, mais en moins dévasté. Cependant, peu de gens s'y aventurent, de peur de subir une attaque des Mangemorts. J'ai peur aussi, et comme il est près de 17 heures, je me mets à la recherche de mon fils aîné pour rentrer.

'Tu gardes les enfants ?', demandai-je à Howard, qui débarbouille Victor.

'Pas de souci. Fais attention à toi.', me dit-il avec un regard appuyé.

Je sais qu'il n'aime pas me savoir seule, mais j'irai plus vite comme ça.

Je traverse toute la rue principale, et commence à m'inquiéter, quand je vois enfin le dos de mon fils. Je soupire et me dirige vers lui, quand je vois qu'il parle avec quelqu'un.

Oh…Par Merlin…

Je m'approche tout doucement, et l'homme lève le regard vers moi. Il se fige aussitôt, et je continue de m'approcher, jusqu'à être face à lui.

Il est toujours aussi beau, aussi charismatique. Il a pris un sacré coup de vieux, et semble avoir plus de cicatrices, mais il est beau.

'Maman ?', me demande Isaac, en voyant mon état.

Je lève la main, et l'approche de l'homme.

Remus.

Est-ce que je suis dans un rêve ?

'Maman, tu me fais peur.'

Je pique Remus avec mon doigt, et reste choquée de le savoir bien matériel. Ce n'est donc pas une illusion, hein ?

Je recommence et cette fois-ci, Remus bouge aussi. Il prend mon poignet dans sa main, et je lève le regard vers lui. Son regard doré…Toujours aussi magnifique.

'Si…Silou ?', bégaie-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas, et me contente de le fixer. Il est là. Il est vivant, il est là, il est revenu.

'Maman, tu veux bien arrêter de le fixer comme ça ?'

Je tourne lentement la tête vers Isaac, et je remarque qu'il n'a pas le regard incompréhensif auquel je m'attendais.

Je lui avais dit. Je lui avais avoué que Howard n'était pas son père. Mais je n'ai jamais évoqué le nom de Remus. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait compris ?

Remus lâche mon poignet, et je baisse le regard.

C'est lui. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

'Vous vous connaissez ?', questionne Isaac, un peu gêné d'assister à ça.

'Heu… on… on était amis… avant.', répondis-je, levant le regard vers mon fils.

'T'étais amie avec le professeur Lupin ? Sérieux ?'

Je souris. Il joue bien la comédie. Puis je réalise ce qu'il a dit.

'Professeur ?'

Isaac lève les yeux au ciel.

'Tu lis les lettres que je t'envoie ?'

'De temps en temps…', répondis-je avec un sourire.

'Ca c'est vache Maman, je mets du temps à les écrire !'

'Ben voyons ! Dans ta dernière lettre il y avait écrit : « Maman, j'ai faim. Je vais manger. Je t'aime. »

Isaac rougit, et je sens le sourire de Remus à côté de moi.

'Maman, tu m'avais forcé à t'écrire deux fois par semaine ! J'ai pas forcément toujours l'inspiration.'

' Et alors, tu pourrais me dire autre chose que…'

Remus se racle la gorge, et on se tourne vers lui pour le voir avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

'Bon, on reprendra cette discussion à la maison.', conclus-je, et je soupire en direction de Remus.

'Tu es donc la mère de Tonnors ?', me demande Remus.

Je hoche la tête, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Ces yeux seront ma perte…

'Tu t'es mariée ? Avec Howard ?'

Nouveau hochement de tête.

'Maman, arrête, tu fais peur, je te dis.'

Je me tourne vers Isaac.

'Isaac, si je devais faire la liste de tout ce qui me fait peur chez toi…'

Isaac se tourne vers son ancien professeur, et lui dit d'une voix morose :

'C'est elle, la femme qui m'a envoyé un bouquet de fleurs chantant à la St-Valentin.'

Je souris à ce souvenir. J'avais fais exprès de poser un sort sur les fleurs pour qu'elles chantent dès qu'Isaac ouvrirait la bouche. Et elles l'ont suivi partout.

Remus rit, et je ferme les yeux, profitant de cette douce mélodie.

'Tu as gâché un de mes cours, Silou.', me reproche-t-il, toujours en riant.

'Mission accomplie.', lançai-je avec un sourire.

Isaac secoue la tête, mais je le vois s'approcher de moi, et poser un baiser sur ma tempe.

La même tempe que Remus embrassait tout le temps.

'Où est Papa ?', m'interroge-t-il.

Je me rappelle soudain l'existence de mon mari et me mords la lèvre, honteuse.

'Il est resté avec les petits. Je suis venue te chercher pour qu'on rentre.'

'Alors allons-y.', me dit Isaac.

Je regarde mon fils droit dans les yeux, et y trouve le réconfort que je cherchais sans m'en rendre compte. Il sait que je ne veux pas rester ici, avec Remus, avant même que je ne le sache moi-même.

'Tu as raison.', acquiesçai-je avec un sourire.

'Bonne soirée, professeur.'

Remus ne répond pas tout de suite, il semble perdu dans ses songes. Ses yeux vont d'Isaac à moi, puis se perdent dans le vague.

'Professeur ?'

Remus sort de ses pensées, et le sourire qu'il nous sert est incertain.

'Bonne soirée, monsieur… Tonnors. Silimouna.'

Il me fixe intensément, et je me rends compte que lui aussi a compris. Et je dois lui parler.

'Chéri, tu nous laisse une minute ?', murmurai-je à Isaac qui hoche la tête, et s'éloigne pour nous laisser de l'intimité.

Un silence gêné s'installe, et Remus est le premier à le briser.

'Silou, est-ce que Isaac est…'

'Je t'avais promis de l'appeler Isaac…', lui répondis-je sans le laisser terminer.

D'un coup, le regard de Remus change. Il regarde Isaac, qui jongle avec une balle un peu plus loin.

'Comment… quand ?', me demande-t-il, sans quitter Isaac des yeux.

'Je dois vraiment t'expliquer comment on fait les bébés ?', répliquai-je, levant les yeux au ciel. 'J'ai su que j'étais enceinte quand… tu es parti.'

Remus ne répond pas, et se contente de regarder Isaac. Celui-ci doit sentir nos regards sur lui, puisqu'il attrape sa balle et nous regarde.

'Il le sait ?', me demande Remus.

'Oui.'

'Il savait qui j'étais quand je lui donnais cours ?'

'Ca je l'ignore…'

Remus se tourne vers moi, et je lis du remords dans ses yeux. Je soupire.

'Je ne voulais pas te pardonner. Jamais. Tu m'as lâchement abandonnée avec un enfant.', lui lançai-je, amère. 'Mais je ne t'en veux plus…'

'Je suis…'

'Désolé, je sais. Tu es toujours désolé.', le coupai-je tristement. 'Mais je te pardonne.'

'Pas moi.'

Je sursaute en voyant qu'Isaac s'est à nouveau rapproché de nous. Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules, et me serre contre lui.

'Moi je ne vous pardonnerai jamais d'avoir fait du mal à ma mère.', ajoute-t-il.

Isaac me tire pour m'emmener vers Howard.

'Bonne soirée, Professeur.'

Je regarde rapidement par-dessus l'épaule d'Isaac, pour voir Remus prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Puis une petite femme aux cheveux roses s'approche de lui, et pose ses mains sur son torse. Elle est enceinte.

Je sais que j'aurais dû être en colère de le voir faire sa vie avec une autre femme, alors que moi, il m'a abandonnée, mais je ne le suis pas. Non, je suis heureuse pour lui.

Il a droit à l'amour.

On y a tous droit.

**Voilà, c'est tout ! Maintenant je m'en vais pour de vrai ! Mes examens commencent le 19 janvier, ce qui me laisse… 3 semaines… je vais jamais y arriver, snif… Non, il faut positiver dans la vie ! Bon, l'interview des personnages arrivera le 3 ou 4 sur mon blog ! Les questions peuvent toujours être posé jusqu'au 2 janvier 2011 !**

**RAR :**

**La Fourchette, haaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahaha, je te promets ma Fourchette que tu m'as fais mourir de rire ! Je parie que Monsieur SAMU ne s'en ai toujours pas remit ! Je le vois bien flipper à chaque appel, et utilisé une cuillère jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! T'es la meilleure ma Fourchette, je trouve que tu es inégalable ! Tu me manqueras !**

**Céline, je sais que le précédent était court, mais je ne pouvais pas faire plus ! Désolée !**

**Nessa, comme tu as pu le voir, Remus n'était donc pas au courant du mini-Remus ! Je suis contente que sa t'ais plus !**

**Lucile ! Je me demandais déjà ou tu étais passée ! Je suis contente que tu aies su me trouver ! En tout cas, je te fais de gros bisous, et espère que ce chapitre t'as plu aussi !**

**Allez, moi, je vais retourner étudier ! Je vous souhaite de bonne vacances, profitez-en !**

**Je vous aime, et je vous remercie de me suivre ! Vous êtes quand même 700 a lire cette histoire, à travers le monde entier, et ça me touche énormément.**

**Merci, vraiment.**

**La Chippie, première du nom.**


End file.
